Trust me
by CaliforniaGurl
Summary: Rebecca's back and causing nothing but grief between Sandy and Kirsten. Will their love be able to help them through this?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't take this anymore Sandy!"

"Take what Kirsten?"

"Don't even pretend you're innocent, you and I both know what you're up to!"

"No I don't, would you care to enlighten me a little bit?"

"Oh please! When Rebecca all of a sudden reappears after skipping town a couple years ago and is now calling you every five minutes to meet her at your office, it's kinda obvious what you're up to!"

Just then Sandy's phone rang. He checked the display.

"It's Rebecca." he stated in a speak-of-the-devil manner.

"Surprize, surprize." Kirsten replied as she rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the bed.

What was she supposed to do about this? She couldn't let the boys find out about this, things had been going so well for them lately. She couldn't divorce Sandy, because no matter what stupid things he did she still loved him. Just then he came back into the bedroom.

"Honey, I'll be back in a while I just have to stop by the office for a couple of hours."

"Sandy it's eleven o'clock at night!"

"Honey, it's an emergency."

"Go figure, it always is."

"I love you. I'll see you later."

"Yeah you will."

And with that he left. Kirsten decided to go out for a walk on the beach to clear her mind. So, she threw on a sweater and some jeans and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten walked along the shore barefoot, listening to the waves crashing on the rocks. She didn't hear anybody approaching her, but suddenly she was surrounded by 3 muscular men in their late 30's. The first man was at least 6'3 with dark brown hair with grey spots here and there and he wreaked of cheap beer. The second man was black, tall, and bald and he looked like a bouncer from some night club. Kirsten also noticed that he had a white cloth or something in his hand. The other man was behind her so she didn't really get a good glimpse of him. Her heart was pounding a thousand beats per second as the men got closer and closer to her.

"Need a ride, sugar?" asked the first man.

"Not from you." she replied.

"Come on baby. I'll show you the time of your life." he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer to him.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed as the black man held her arms behind her.

Kirsten then saw a familiar figure walking along the beach, so she cried out again. The black man then proceded to cover her face with the cloth as the figure on the beach began to walk in their direction.

"Come on get her into the boat!" one of the men yelled.

"KIRSTEN!" Sandy shouted as he ran to the group of men that were kidnapping his wife. They got her to the boat and began to sail off. Sandy chased after them and jumped off of the pier swimming as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. He had to get help. He reached for his phone, but it fell in the water and wouldn't have worked anyway.

* * *

Please Review so that I can know whether this story is crap or not


	3. Chapter 3

The men all stood around Kirsten as they took turns sexually assaulting her while she was unconcious. After about an hour, she woke up. The tall man was on top her naked body and the others were gone. She began to struggle to break free of this torture that was inflicted upon her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

She struggled some more and she was almost free when all of a sudden the man punched her in the face. Kirsten wouldn't go down without a fight though. She kicked him between his legs and ran for her clothes. She quickly put on her jeans and bra but when she reached for her tank top the man pulled her back by her hair. He threw her to the floor of the boat and pinned her down and began kissing and sucking the flesh of her neck moving lower each second. He had pinned her down with so much force that she would definately have bruises, as if she wasn't covered in them already. One of the other men came up from the bottom of the boat.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

The tall man looked his way and unknowingly loosened his grip on Kirsten. She reached for his throat and began to strangle him, but he was taller and much stronger than her, despite cardiobar. He then twisted her arms and stood up, bringing her forcefully with him and threw her against the wall. Just then the black man came up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Go get another rag, this bitch is causing too much trouble."

So, the black man obeyed his leader and went back down to search for another chloroform-soaked rag. It didn't take him long to find one and goback upstairs. When he got back up he looked at Kirsten. She was a mess. Her left eye was black, her forehead and nose were bleeding, there was a rather large gash on her stomache, and there were plenty of bruises to follow. Her pants were also torn and her hands were all scraped up too.

When the man walked over with the cloth, she didn't even put up a fight because everytime she moved her body ached that much worse. Soon she passed out and they threw her off the yacht in the emergency boat while they met someone, sunk the yacht, and took off in a speed boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy had contacted the police and wer on the lookout, but they couldn't find the yacht or Kirsten anywhere. It seemed hopeless for Sandy and the boys. Kirsten had been missing for 2 days now. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sandy said. Seth and Ryan followed him though.

When Sandy opened the door, there was a police officer standing there. He removed his hat.

"Sandy Cohen?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"We found the yacht, it sunk." the officer replied.

"Where's Kirsten?" Sandy asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Well sir, we found these," replied the officer as he held out Kirsten's shirts. "We think she drowned. I'm so sorry." he whispered as he left.

Sandy turned to the boys, who were gone.

"Kirsten!" Sandy cried as an uncontrollable amount of tears came rolling down his cheeks.

He ran to the bedroom which smelled so strongly of her. He grabbed her favorite shirt and held it close as he lay on her side of the bed.

* * *

As soon as Seth heard the officer say his mother had drowned to death he ran to his room, packed his bags, ran to the fridge and packed food into a cooler and left.

Ryan ran straight for Marissa's. He burst open the front door and ran to her room sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ryan!" Marrissa practically screamed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kirsten." He replied.

"Well, what about her?"

"She- she drowned."

"Oh my God." exclaimed Marrissa as she ran over and held Ryan for dear life.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Kirsten was stranded in the middle of the ocean on an emergency boat. She looked around, seeing nothing but the vast and almost endless ocean.

"Day two." She said to herself.

She was actually kind of surprised at how long she'd survived, although she needed to find some other alternative to living on a boat with absolutely nothing. Suddenly she noticed her feet were wet. She looked down and saw that there was a crack in the bottom of the boat and water was filling it as each second passed. She looked around for even a tiny piece of land to row the boat to, but there was nothing. Then she got an idea. She tipped the boat upside down and hung herself over the top. She didn't know how long this would last, but it was better than sinking and it would do for now.

Kirsten floated around like that for a while when she heard a helicopter overhead. She climbed to the top of the boat, despite her aching body and sat down, waving her arms madly in the air hoping they would notice her, but they didn't. She didn't know how or if she would ever get home now. Then, the boat started to tip back over and Kirsten fell off and the boat floated away. Her body ached so much that she could barely keep herself floating, let alone chase after a boat.

After about an hour had passed Kirsten began to grow tired and decided that she couldn't do this anymore. It was time for her to let go. She closed her eyes and stopped paddling, when all of a sudden she heard a noise like a boat or something so, she looked to see what it was. It was a boat that looked identical to Seth's. Kirsten really didn't care though, all she wanted was as it turned out, after his mother had 'died' Seth decided to take that trip to Tahiti that he'd never gotten to go on.

"HELP!" Kirsten screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man in the boat heard her and saw her waving her arms, so he turned her way. Kirsten saw the boat approaching and soon realized that it was Seth's boat.

"Seth?"

"Mom?" he stood there confused for a minute

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he shouted as he helped her onto the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten held her son for dear life as they both cried tears of joy and relief.

"I'm gonna guess that you're a tad bit cold, hungry and dehydrated."

"Just a little bit." Kirsten laughed as Seth passed her a blanket, the cooler and a sandwich he had made before he left.

"Seth, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," he joked "let's just get you to a hospital." he said as he turned the boat around.

Thankfully he hadn't gotten too far from Newport and they'd be there soon. After about a half hour they were back in civilization. Seth called for an ambulance when they got to the pier and it turned out all Kirsten had was a sprained wrist, dehydration, and a number of bruises so it didn't take the doctors long before they got her back on track and sent her home. Seth decided not to call anyone but to let Kirsten surprise them all with her presence.

Kirsten was so happy to have survived to see her family again. She walked through the doors of the beautiful mansion that she called home and headed to the bedroom.

"You know that's _my_ side of the bed and _my_ shirt that you're holding captive there." she saud with a smile as she noticed Sandy curled up on her side of the bed clinging to her shirt.

Sandy quickly opened his eyes and turned to see Kirsten walking slowly towards him.

* * *

Author's Note---- If people don't start reviewing I won't continue....maybe


End file.
